1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber connected broadband microwave packages for optoelectronic components and, in particular, to apparatus for coupling an optical fiber to an optoelectronic component. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved packages and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, optoelectronic components, such as diode lasers, light emitting diodes, and photodetectors were usually placed in either metal transistor packages, ceramic to metal packages, or metal laboratory carriers. Optical fiber alignment, when included in the package, was accomplished by tedious micromanipulation and epoxing.
Disadvantageously, many existing packages of the prior art could not accept an optical fiber. Those that did, in general, required hours of tedious fiber alignment, utilizing micromanipulation and subsequent epoxing to make a permanent optical fiber connection. Such alignment of a fiber to a semiconductor was difficult for an operator. Furthermore, a period of time in excess of 24 hours was required for the epoxy to fully cure and to hold the optical fiber in a rigid position. Even with a duration in excess of 24 hours, the optical fiber could slightly shift from its original position as the epoxy cured, causing coupling efficiency to degrade appreciably. Such prior art packages could not be, conveniently, hermetically sealed.
Disadvantageously, existing packages required separate radio frequency mounts so that microwave and bias connections could be made. Due to discontinuities at the interfaces of such packages and mounts, electrical connections easily became intermittent. Very high reflections at microwave frequencies resulted, thereby degrading device performance.